Los muertos no lloran
by RedB
Summary: La única diferencia entre un muerto y un vivo. Ambos comen, ambos andan, ambos piensan... pero solo uno de los grupos es capaz de llorar.


**Los muertos no lloran**

**16 de Julio de 2016**

No recuerdo cuando comenzó todo esto, ni siquiera se como empezó. Mucha gente se emocionó al instante cuando supieron la noticia de: Los muertos caminan. ¿Zombies? Los comentarios de paletos o frikis fueron muy variados, pero todos coincidían en un punto "¡Vamos a matar muertos!" Aquellos grupos no duraron mas de tres meses.

Los mas esperanzados fueron a otras pueblos, otras ciudades, otras regiones, otros países. Pero daba igual donde fueran, los muertos seguían caminando. Todos iban cayendo, y una vez caídos, volvían a levantarse aumentando del número de aquellos simpáticos descerebrados que buscaban comida sin tener hambre.

Los mas inteligentes hicimos lo mas lógico, y para ello, dejamos atrás la humanidad. Había que atrincherarse, vivir solo, hacer lo necesario y mas natural, ser una máquina.

Diría mi nombre, pero no creo que sirva de nada en esta historia. Estoy escribiendo esto con la absurda idea de que alguien lo encuentre en el futuro, o quizás solo lo hago para mantener la poca cordura que me queda.

Estoy atrincherado en una urbanización donde todas las casas son iguales. Después de dos años de vagar por ningún lado, oí una retransmisión por la radio que decía que este lugar era seguro, no tarde mas de un mes en llegar después de oír la retransmisión, y para ese entonces este lugar ya era un cementerio con demasiadas visitas.

Cargué mi revolver del 44 y envolví mi bate de béisbol con trapo para que resistiera mejor los golpes, y luego comencé a abrirme paso hasta las casas mas alejadas de la puerta, como era lógico, allí estaba toda la comida y las reservas, tengo suficiente para aguantar dos años mas aquí. Apuntalé las puertas y ventanas y me aseguré de que el lugar estaba vacío. No lo estaba, un tipo de pelo negro con el brazo mordido estaba mirando por una ventana la casa de enfrente, cogí mi bate y le reventé la cabeza. Días mas tarde encontré este diario, en el se contaba lo que ocurrió en esta urbanización, fue cosa de risa. Comenzó contando que todos los vecinos decidieron construir un complejo seguro, al principio fue todo bien, todos trabajaron en equipo para montar nuevas casas y medidas de seguridad, se hacían turnos para vigilar, y el alcalde era quien estaba al mando. Este mismo murió 4 meses mas tarde y todo el complejo se vino abajo. Durante un tiempo un policía estuvo al mando, pero fue asesinado mientras dormía, alguien le sacó las tripas, tal y como suena.

Nadie confiaba en nadie, así que el grupo de gente mas inteligente se encargó de dirigir el lugar, puesto que estaban faltos de personas y había muchos víveres, John Summers, antiguo propietario del diario y por entonces lider de la urbanización, comenzó a retransmitir por radio en busca de gente, debió de ser el tipo que me atrajo hasta aquí.

Según cuenta esto, dos días mas tarde un grupo rebelde no quiso extraños y alguna otra razón provocó que pidieran la cabeza de John, las cosas se pusieron feas y alguien dejo entrar a los simpáticos muertos de fuera. John cogió a su hija pequeña y ambos fueron a la parte sur de la urbanización. Mas concretamente a la casa de enfrente, la que fue mi primera opción para refugiarme, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto, por lo que me atrincheré en la de enfrente, tuve suerte, esta casa era la despensa de la urbanización. Me pregunté por que John y su hija no se refugiaron aquí, la respuesta estaba en este diario, la otra casa era de la ex mujer de John. Menudo imbécil, el amor le impidió pensar con lógica.

Después de refugiarse, John y su hija acabaron con la ex de John, estaba mordida y la tía se lo calló. Al no tener ni comida ni armas, John salió de aquí hasta la casa de enfrente, fue mordido, y no pudo volver. Hace 16 días John escribió su ultima entrada.

"**30 de Junio de 2016**

Lisa está en la casa de enfrente.. yo no puedo volver.. no así... la infección actúa rápido y no me quedan mas de dos horas... mi hija está enferma y me necesita, y no puedo siquiera despedirme de ella... a quien encuentre este diario.. por favor, sálvela... es tan solo una niña pequeña. Lisa.. si lees esto.. papá te quiere.. "

Entonces me di cuenta, aquel muerto del otro día era John, y aún después de muero seguía mirando hacia su pequeña por la ventana.

Después de eso agarré mis prismáticos y mire hacia la casa de enfrente, todo estaba en silencio, sino hubiera leído lo que me dijo John no hubiera sabido que había alguien allí.

Han pasado dos días desde entonces, sigue sin haber ninguna señal en la otra casa, ¿estará muerta esa niña? John no especificó cuanta comida tenían... No es mi problema, no debo ir para allá. Tan solo en la calle cuento 23 muertos dando vueltas como tontos. Es un suicidio...

**19 de Julio de 2016**

Han pasado otros tres días, aún no hay señales. Esa niña debe estar muerta, tiene que estar muerta. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?

**24 de Julio de 2016**

He oído ruidos en la casa de enfrente, ya no he aguantado mas. He cogido mi revolver y mi bate. He llenado una mochila con comida y agua y he salido por la ventana de atrás. Ha sido una mala idea, no había visión desde esa ventana, no pude contar bien cuantos de ellos había allí esperándome, han sido demasiados. He reventado la cabeza de dos de ellos y roto el cuello de un tercero. Muchos se han dado cuenta, había demasiados a mi alrededor, he vuelto a entrar en la casa despensa, pero todos se han dado cuenta de que estoy allí, están rompiendo las trincheras ahora mismo. No tengo demasiadas salidas.

Use una bombona de butano como bomba, le he roto el pitorro y he salido por la ventana de arriba. Nada mas he podido he saltado encima de un coche, casi me caigo al suelo con esas cosas. Después he tirado una bengala por una ventana de la casa. La explosión ha sido brutal, casi todos han caído al suelo, me incluyo. Creo haberme roto algo en la caída. He aprovechado y he salido corriendo hasta la otra casa por una pequeña ventana que iba al sótano. Estoy descansando, me he clavado unos cristales en la barriga, apenas acabo de darme cuenta. He gritado el nombre de Lisa, pero no ha sucedido nada...

**25 de Julio de 2016 **

Anoche subí del sótano al primer piso, no encontré a Lisa en ese piso, pero pude ver un cadáver envuelto en una manta del suelo. Debía de ser la ex de John, preferí no mirar.

Subí al segundo piso, pude verla, estaba encogida en un rincón, sollozando, se veía muy pálida y delgada. Suspiré aliviado, le dije que no pasaba nada y me acerqué a ella. No me miró y siguió sollozando. Le dije que su padre había muerto, quizás fui un poco brusco pero no tenía tiempo, seguía llorando. Me acerqué a ella y se giró.

Entonces comprendí. No pidieron la cabeza de John por atraer mas personas, no dejaron entrar muertos de fuera. La ex de John no trató de ocultarle que estaba mordida. Descubrieron a la hija de John y el dejó entrar a los muertos. La llevó con su ex, y Lisa la mordió. Aun así John la mantuvo, mató a su ex y siguió alimentando a su hija.

Los ojos vacíos de la pequeña Lisa me miraron, o quizás solo miraron en mi dirección, lo ignoro. Tenía el cuerpo flaco y las piernas débiles. No podía mover bien la cadera. Fui médico y entendí al instante que su padre la quería "demasiado". Lisa trato de acercase, aun sollozando, pero no era mas que el sonido de tratar de tragar aire y no poder hacerlo. Esa niña había muerto estrangulada, John... me alegro de haber sido yo quien te reventara la puta cabeza.

Apunté con mi revolver a Lisa, le pedí perdón y cerré los ojos, entonces lo oí.

"¿Pa.. pá?"

Abrí los ojos tan solo para demostrarme que seguía despierto, volvió a decirlo.

"Papa"

Ella seguía esperándole, después de que el la violara y la matara, de que la llevara como una mascota y acabara con un pueblo, ella seguía queriéndole

No pude sostener las lágrimas. Al hacerlo me di cuenta, yo sigo vivo. Lisa no lloraba, ella está muerta, murió hace mucho tiempo.

El amanecer iluminó el lugar, y el sonido de una bala inundó la urbanización.

Me he ido de allí. Espero no volver a encontrar a ningún vivo.


End file.
